


Lezioni private

by pica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Ad occhi chiusi, Ruby si lascia sfuggire un mezzo sorriso sognante.«Credimi, sarei stata una studentessa cento volte più promettente se avessi avuto te come insegnante.»«Ah, quindi è il momento delle confessioni sulle fantasie erotiche?» commenta Bluebell candidamente.





	Lezioni private

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cow-T 9, last week, prompt: cow-t verse
> 
> Lady Bluebell e Lady Ruby appartengono alla Triade di Lande di Fandom.

«Credevo che non ti piacesse la violenza.» 

Ruby aggrotta la fronte mentre allunga le mani dietro le spalle, raccogliendo i capelli e trascinandoli ai lati del collo per scoprire le scapole nude. Non appena china un poco il capo in avanti, le dita sottili di Bluebell le scivolano sulla pelle, e così fa anche la sua voce morbida. 

«Non la sopporto, infatti» la sente rispondere. Le sue mani premono piano contro le spalle e poi si trascinano abili massaggiando fino alla base del collo, e Ruby non ha davvero idea di come faccia ad essere così brava, eppure ogni volta sa esattamente quali punti toccare per sciogliere ogni muscolo del suo corpo. «Ma non ho mai parlato di violenza.» 

Ruby ha già gli occhi chiusi e la testa un po’ più leggera, ogni pensiero ed ogni percezione rapita dal tocco abile delle mani della sua fidanzata, piacevole al punto da renderle difficile persino mettere in ordine le sue parole e dar loro una risposta. «Be’, pensavo fosse implicito in  _quelle cose lì_ » le risponde distratta, trascinando la voce.  

Sente la risata delicata di Bluebell frizzare alle proprie spalle. 

«Questo perché pensi troppo» le dice lei. «Voglio portare una pianta carnivora senziente alla lezione all’aperto precisamente perché intendo insegnare agli studenti che  _quelle cose lì_  non devono implicare per forza violenza.» 

«Mh» Ruby si lascia sfuggire un mugugno stiracchiato come le fusa di un gatto. «E quale parte di  _pianta carnivora senziente_  non dovrebbe ispirarmi violenza, esattamente?» 

Le dita di Bluebell si staccano per un istante dalle sue spalle solo per colpirla con un leggero sbuffetto ammonitore contro la nuca. 

«La parte in cui si tratta di un essere senziente, amore. Come te, tipo.» 

«Io non ne ho mai incontrata una che non volesse sbranarmi alla vista, di quelle cose lì.» 

«Questo perché, evidentemente, non ti hanno mai insegnato cosa sia la diplomazia, qui in Accademia. Altrimenti sapresti che fare due chiacchiere  _prima_ di puntare la balestra può evitarti una marea di scocciature. E lividi» aggiunge, premendo più forte i pollici appena sotto le sue scapole.  

Ad occhi chiusi, Ruby si lascia sfuggire un mezzo sorriso sognante. 

«Credimi, sarei stata una studentessa cento volte più promettente se avessi avuto te come insegnante.» 

Bluebell scuote la testa, le trascina una mano su per il collo e spinge tutte e cinque le dita contro la sua nuca, delicatamente, facendole chinare il capo in avanti. «Ah, quindi è il momento delle confessioni sulle fantasie erotiche» commenta candidamente.  

«Si può davvero considerare fantasia se la mia ragazza è effettivamente una professoressa?» mugugna Ruby con voce distratta, ciondolando il capo beata. 

«Credo che il senso della fantasia sia che tu devi essere la giovane studentessa in erba e io la saggia insegnante--» 

«Che si approfitta di me» conclude Ruby. 

«Volevo dire che ti guida nel difficile percorso della vita, ma fai pure, la fantasia è la tua.» 

«Penso che sia diventata più tua che mia, Bells.» 

«Questo perché pensi troppo.» 

Sotto il suo tocco esperto, Ruby scuote il capo senza energia. «Fidati, pensare non è decisamente una cosa che mi riesce bene in questo momento.» 

«Ah no?» ridacchia Bluebell. «Che evento raro. Troppo concentrata su  _quelle cose lì_?» 

C'è una piccola pausa, Ruby sospira e poi raddrizza le spalle con essa il capo, senza ancora voltarsi. «Direi più... distratta» ammette. Alle sue spalle Bluebell si ferma per qualche istante, le sue dita sospese sulla pelle, che appena la sfiorano, come dubbiose. «Da te» si affretta ad aggiungere Ruby in un soffio. 

Bluebell sorride piano ed abbassa di nuovo le mani contro la sua nuca, spingendo i pollici lungo i muscoli già più distesi. «Bene» mormora. «È precisamente il mio scopo». La massaggia un’ultima volta, strappandole un sospiro deliziato, dopodiché appoggia i palmi delle mani contro le sue scapole e china il capo posando le labbra contro la sua nuca. Le regala un bacio fugace fra i capelli, forse per distrarla dalle mani che si spostano giù, scivolando lungo la sua maglia e poi fermandosi sui suoi fianchi. «Permette, Lady Ruby?» domanda in un soffio mentre le sue dita s’insinuano giocose sotto il tessuto, sfiorandole di nuovo la pelle. 

La risposta non tarda ad arrivare. 

«La prego, Lady Bluebell.» 

Ruby riesce a sentire le labbra premute contro la sua nuca piegarsi in un sorriso, e solo un attimo più tardi la maglia le viene sfilata di dosso in un gesto esperto, finendo chissà dove fra le lenzuola e il pavimento. Si volta giusto in tempo per catturare la vista di Bluebell che si sta sfilando il vestito, il ventre denudato e i seni che sbucano da sotto il tessuto leggero della sua tunica estiva, i capelli ricci e soffici che scompaiono dietro il colletto per poi sbuffare fuori più gonfi di prima. Non fa in tempo a riaprire gli occhi che Ruby le ha già afferrato le guance per trascinarla a sé in un bacio che si teneva dentro da chissà quanto. 

«Allora, di cosa parla la lezione di oggi, professoressa Bluebell?» le chiede, labbra contro labbra.  

Bell sorride scuotendo il capo. 

«Siamo già alle lezioni private?» porta le mani dietro la schiena liberandosi del reggiseno, prima di fare lo stesso con Ruby. «Non stai correndo un po’ troppo con la fantasia?» 

«Fantasia?» la bacia di nuovo accarezzandole i seni morbidi. «A me sembra tutto molto vero.» 

«Non ne hai idea» le mani di Bluebell scivolano fra i loro corpi fino a impuntarsi contro le sue spalle, spingendola indietro con la schiena contro il materasso. Ruby fa appena in tempo ad afferrarla per i polsi prima di cadere, trascinandosela addosso senza grazia. La risata che scoppia fra di loro sfuma con dolcezza in un lungo bacio che riavvolge la loro stanza in un silenzio intimo. 

Le labbra di Bluebell vagano ovunque, curiose e morbide come pesche mature. Mordicchiano piano quelle di Ruby prima di scappare via, la punta della lingua che solletica il collo e la clavicola, arrivando poi a incastrare i capezzoli già duri fra i denti, stuzzicandoli appena per sentire i sospiri della sua ragazza farsi più profondi, le sue labbra spalancarsi e le sue mani cercarla con urgenza come per paura di sentirsela sfuggire di dosso. E in effetti la sua lingua scivola ancora più in basso, tracciando una linea umida che congiunge i seni all’incavo dell’ombelico, per poi trasformarsi in baci piccoli e fugaci che lascia lungo tutto il suo ventre, scivolandole fra le gambe fra le lenzuola disfatte. Non smette di alternare baci e lingua neanche mentre le sfila i pantaloni e le mutande, spostando poi tutta l’attenzione all’interno delle sue cosce tese. Una mano s’insinua sotto il ginocchio di Ruby, piegandolo verso l’alto con delicatezza mentre cerca più pelle da esplorare e riempire di baci.  

Man mano che le sue labbra si spostano verso l’interno delle sue cosce, i respiri di Ruby si incastrano sospesi in una tortura che sembra non avere fine. Bluebell piega un sorriso contro la sua pelle, la mordicchia appena e poi affonda le labbra nella sua apertura umida, succhiando lentamente. Sente il corpo di Ruby inarcarsi e gemere sotto il suo tocco appena accennato, e allora spinge la lingua più a fondo, all’interno, massaggiando in cerchi sempre più ampi.  

Si ferma solo quando inizia a sentire le cosce di Ruby tremare e le carezze fra i suoi capelli farsi più disordinate – strofina le labbra gonfie e umide contro la sua pelle e poi risale il suo corpo fino a sfregare i propri seni contro i suoi, piccoli e appuntiti. Le affonda il viso contro il collo succhiando la pelle, lasciandole il suo sapore ovunque. 

«Così è abbastanza vero?» le domanda una volta raggiunto di nuovo il suo viso, con un mezzo sorriso che le solca le guance. 

Ruby, con il volto paonazzo ed il respiro un po’ più affannato di poco fa, solleva le sopracciglia a corto di parole da restituirle. Invece, catturando il suo sorriso fra le labbra, l’afferra per i fianchi e con un unico gesto ribalta le loro posizioni, inchiodandola contro il materasso e finendole cavalcioni addosso. 

Mollemente abbandonata fra le lenzuola disordinate, con i riccioli rossi che l’avvolgono come una distesa di foglie autunnali, Bluebell rimane una delle visioni più perfette che gli occhi di Ruby abbiano mai avuto il piacere di catturare. 

Si china per premere le labbra contro le sue, ma invece di concederle un bacio come quelli che le ha regalato lei, lunghi e pieni di dolcezza, la stuzzica solamente con la punta della lingua ed un sorrisetto pestifero prima di sfuggirle via. La sente lamentarsi in un mugugno contrariato ma decide di non darle corda, scivolando invece fino ai suoi seni e prendendoli in bocca, succhiando i capezzoli fino a renderli scuri e turgidi nella stretta dei denti. Le pizzica la pelle dove questa è più sensibile con piccoli morsi solo per sentire ogni volta il suo corpo tremare e sussultare in deliziosi gemiti soffocati.  

Ritorna a reclamare le sue labbra poco dopo, trovandole schiuse e gonfie, pronte ad accoglierla e bisognose di riaverla su di sé. Le passa le mani fra i riccioli gonfi e poi sugli occhi, passando per le guance. Bluebell spinge il viso contro le sue carezze come un gatto in cerca d’attenzioni, per poi catturarle la punta delle dita fra le labbra ed iniziare a succhiarle lentamente. Ruby si sofferma a contemplarla mentre la sua bocca si riempie delle sue dita e la sua lingua le massaggia piano, cercando i suoi occhi senza vergogna. Arrossa appena, e per nascondere il colore sulle gote si china a baciarle i seni di nuovo. Solo dopo diversi attimi Bluebell lascia andare la sua mano e la spinge giù, trascinando invece il viso di Ruby di nuovo sopra il suo e allargando le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. 

Ruby le solleva il ginocchio sopra la propria spalla e lascia scivolare la mano umida in mezzo alle sue cosce, sotto le mutande, guardandola negli occhi mentre inizia a massaggiarle l’entrata già bagnata. Quando la vede gettare il capo indietro le bacia il collo e spinge piano due dita, facendosi spazio dentro di lei.  

Bluebell le riversa gemiti deliziati contro le labbra e, quando le dita spingono fino alle nocche, getta la testa contro il cuscino ed entrambe le braccia attorno al collo di Ruby, inarcando la schiena e premendo i fianchi alla ricerca delle sue dita. 

In pochi istanti i loro corpi si perdono in un intreccio di braccia e gambe, distesi uno accanto all’altro a cercarsi in tutti i modi possibili. Bluebell accarezza i seni piccoli di Ruby, li stringe fra le dita, ora privata di tutta l’accortezza che riusciva ad avere poco fa, strappandole mugolii che le muoiono in gola. Le morde le labbra e spinge le carezze più in basso, insinuandosi fra le sue gambe ed entrandole dentro senza fatica. L’intero corpo di Ruby trema, e Bluebell sussulta assieme a lei fino a quando i loro gemiti non si confondono fra baci disordinati e sospiri soffocati a metà. Bluebell viene poco dopo, stringendo le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Ruby e soffocando l’orgasmo contro le sue spalle gonfie di morsi e baci umidi. Lascia che il petto torni a gonfiarsi di respiri lunghi e poi si spinge sopra il suo corpo tornando a sovrastarla. Sente tutto il suo orgasmo tremarle addosso quando finalmente i suoi muscoli le si contraggono attorno alle dita e la sua voce riempie la stanza per attimi interi prima di sfumare in respiri trascinati.  

Bluebell cade accasciata sul corpo stremato e lì rimane a riprendere fiato per un minuto o due, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendosi mollemente contro di lei. Ruby allarga le braccia con il poco di forze che le rimangono e se la stringe addosso.  

«Meno male che dovevi assolutamente passare il pomeriggio a programmare la lezione» mormora attimi dopo Ruby, lasciandole baci stanchi fra i capelli. 

Bluebell stringe le spalle e trascina una mano sul ventre di Ruby, lasciandogli carezze molli in punta di dita sulla pelle. «Come al solito è colpa tua» le dice con voce morbida, per poi sporgere il viso verso il suo, cercando i suoi occhi. «Sei fortunata che sono piuttosto brava a improvvisare.» 

Ruby abbassa lo sguardo e solleva le sopracciglia. «Oh, questo l’ho notato» sorride, e Bluebell piega le labbra di riflesso allungandosi verso di lei per poggiarle contro le sue.  

«Ti fanno ancora male le spalle?» domanda. 

«Bells, non mi ricordo nemmeno perché mi facessero male prima, figurati» risponde distrattamente, prima di stringerla in un abbraccio e trascinarsi assieme a lei sotto le lenzuola. «Rimaniamo qui sotto ancora un po’?» 

«Sicura di potertelo permettere?» sente Bluebell baciarle una spalla in punta di labbra e, nonostante la domanda, sa che nemmeno lei ha nessuna intenzione di alzarsi da questo letto per un bel po’. Si rivolta nel suo abbraccio finendole viso contro viso, posando la punta del naso contro il suo. 

«No, ma sono sicura che tu potrai trovarmi una buona scusa, nel caso.» 

Bluebell tira su un broncio tutto fuorché convincente.  

«Guarda che non è che puoi sfruttarmi così solo perché è già capitato un paio di volte che combinassi casini con la preside.» 

Ruby le ridacchia contro una guancia, accarezzandole un fianco dolcemente.  

«Un paio di volte» ripete divertita. «Ora che ci penso, effettivamente di solito sono io che devo coprire i tuoi casini, non il contrario» le dice, e con l’indice le dà uno sbuffetto affettuoso sulla fronte. 

Bluebell scrolla le spalle. «Non ho mai detto di essere io quella responsabile.» 

«L’Accademia finirebbe in fiamme se rimanesse in mano nostra, sai, Bells?» ridacchia Ruby. 

La risata di Bluebell scroscia cristallina fra i loro corpi.  

«Come la fai tragica, Lady Ruby» scherza. «Te l’ho detto che improvvisare è la mia specialità.» 

Ruby ride, stringe l’abbraccio e decide di non insistere oltre. Quando chiude gli occhi, pochi attimi dopo, sa che bene che si risveglierà questa sera rimpiangendo ogni sua scelta. Ma è una preoccupazione che decide di lasciare per dopo. Ora, in fondo, è tutto perfetto così com’è. 


End file.
